ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑΤΑ ΑΝΑΦΟΡΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 31 του 2017 Είναι γεγονός πως στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου καθώς ένα καράβι με πανιά ξεκινούσε για ένα μακρινό ταξίδι, στην αρχή, επειδή η δύναμη του ανέμου ήταν μεγαλύτερη από τη δύναμη της τριβής το καράβι σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα επιταχύνονταν για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα ωσότου η δύναμη του ανέμου καθώς ισορροπούσε τις τριβές έκανε το καράβι να κινείται με την τελική σταθερή ταχύτητα σε ευθεία γραμμή, διότι η συνισταμένη δύναμη ήταν μηδενική. ( Πρώτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα). Ένα δεύτερο γεγονός που παρατήρησε ο Γαλιλαίος ήταν ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι οι ίδιοι είτε το καράβι κινείται με ομοιόμορφη ταχύτητα είτε είναι ακίνητο. Αυτά τα αποτελέσματα φυσικά τα υιοθέτησε ο Νεύτων και διατύπωσε τους τρεις νόμους του, όπου όμως επειδή και η ίδια η Γη κινείται γύρω από τον Ήλιο είχε τεθεί το θέμα της σχετικής κίνησης. Δηλαδή ο πρώτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα είναι στην πραγματικότητα μια πρόταση για τα συστήματα αναφοράς όπου η αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου μας λέει ότι αν οι νόμοι της φύσης ισχύουν για ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς τότε ισχύουν και για οποιοδήποτε άλλο αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς που κινείται ομοιόμορφα και σε ευθεία γραμμή σε σχέση με το πρώτο. Και επειδή τότε δεν είχε αποφασισθεί από το Γαλιλαίο ποιο ήταν το πρώτο σύστημα αναφοράς, αυτή την απροσδιοριστία ανέλαβε να την ξεκαθαρίσει αργότερα ο Αϊνστάιν με τις δυο άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας,(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) και φυσικά το θέμα το μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο. Αυτό συνέβη διότι στη μεν θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, που θεωρούνταν ότι είναι το απόλυτο αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς, τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, ενώ στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) τον αιθέρα τον επανέφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου του διπολικού φωτονίου που ακυρώνει τα πεδία και τον αιθέρα του Maxwell καθώς και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, ήδη οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου M. Barone και F. Selleri γνώριζαν αυτή την αντίφαση και έγραψαν στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου των πρακτικών, που καταχωρήθηκαν στη NASA και στο Harvard, την παρακάτω φράση : “'Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.'” Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή και αυτός ο ίδιος δεν μελέτησε βαθιά τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, τελικά επέστρεψε στον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και του Maxwell όπως το έκανε και ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz, παρότι τον αιθέρα τον ακύρωσαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Λόγου χάρη όταν η πηγή από ένα ηχητικό κύμα που έχει ως μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή η συχνότητα που μετριέται είναι διαφορετική από εκείνη την περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ στο φως τα αποτελέσματα είναι πάντοτε τα ίδια και στις δυο περιπτώσεις επειδή δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας. Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάιν στην ειδική σχετικότητα όπου όλες τις σχετικές κινήσεις τις συσχέτισε με ένα παρατηρητή και όχι με τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, προφανώς έλαβε υπόψη τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Στην πραγματικότητα στο σύστημα (Παρατηρητής-Σώμα παρατήρησης) ο Γαλιλαίος ως ακίνητος παρατηρητής επάνω στη Γη εξαιτίας των τριβών εφαρμόζοντας στην αρχή μια δύναμη F μικρής διάρκειας πάνω σε ένα σώμα παρατήρησης με μικρή αδρανειακή μάζα mo και με σχεδόν μηδενικές τριβές προκαλούσε ασφαλώς την επιτάχυνση του σώματος. Πραγματικά όπως ορίζει ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(mυ)/dt , τότε σε αυτή την περίπτωση της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής των λεγομένων συντηρητικών δυνάμεων θα έχουμε την παρακάτω μαθηματική σχέση F = mo (dυ/dt) όπου η δύναμη προκάλεσε μια επιτάχυνση ( dυ/dt) στο σώμα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mo, οπότε το σώμα μετά από την απουσία της δύναμης εξαιτίας του νόμου της αδράνειας θα κινούνταν με την τελική ομοιόμορφη ταχύτητα υ. Όμως σύμφωνα και με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και επάνω στον ίδιο το Γαλιλαίο ως παρατηρητή αλλά ακίνητο επί της Γης εμφανίστηκε ακαριαία η δύναμη της λεγομένης αντίδρασης F = Mo(du/dt), όπου Mo είναι η πολύ μεγάλη μάζα της Γης που περιείχε και τη μάζα του ακίνητου παρατηρητή. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν της πολύ μεγάλης μάζας της Γης σε σχέση με τη μάζα του σώματος του πειράματος δεν έχουμε την επιτάχυνση (du/dt) της Γης οπότε ως σημείο αναφοράς της σχετικής ταχύτητας ήταν ο ίδιος ο Γαλιλαίος ως παρατηρητής που εξαιτίας των τριβών παρέμεινε ακίνητος επάνω στη Γη, η οποία στο σύστημα (Γη-Σώμα παρατήρησης) είναι τελικά το σύστημα αναφοράς του συγκεκριμένου πειράματος. Βέβαια σε περίπτωση που ο Γαλιλαίος εκτελούσε το πείραμα επάνω σε ένα κινούμενο καράβι τότε και πάλι ως παρατηρητής ακίνητος στο καράβι εξαιτίας των τριβών θα αποτελούσε το σημείο αναφοράς της σχετικής κίνησης, αλλά στο σύστημα (Καράβι-Σώμα παρατήρησης) δεν θα ήταν η Γη το αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς, αλλά το κινούμενο καράβι του συγκεκριμένου πειράματος. Με άλλα λόγια, εδώ βλέπουμε ότι εξαιτίας της μεγάλης διαφοράς στις μάζες τα συστήματα δεν είναι ισοδύναμα, όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά εμφανίζεται μια ιεραρχία ανάμεσα στα συστήματα όπου ξεκινώντας από το συγκεκριμένο πείραμα θα έχουμε ιεραρχικά τα εξής συστήματα: (Καράβι- πείραμα), (Γη- Καράβι) , ( Ήλιος - Γη), (Κέντρο του Γαλαξία- Ήλιος), κ.ο.κ. ( ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ) . Ειδικά στο σύστημα ( Ήλιος-Γη) όπου στο κέντρο της κυκλικής κίνησης της Γης βρίσκεται πάντοτε ο Ήλιος ο Νεύτων αυτό το θέμα το ξεκαθάρισε με το γνωστό επιχείρημα “bucket argument” . Επιπλέον με τη χρήση των γεωμετρικών αναλογιών κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι το διάνυσμα από την κεντρομόλο επιτάχυνση πάντοτε κατευθύνεται προς το απόλυτο κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν επέμενε ότι ακόμη και στις κυκλικές κινήσεις έχουμε τη σχετικότητα των κινήσεων. Λόγου χάρη ακολουθώντας τις άκυρες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί σχετικών κινήσεων και όχι τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 214 ) έγραψε: “ Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο”. Βέβαια σε περίπτωση που ο Γαλιλαίος εκτελούσε το πείραμα μέσα σε ένα παγοδρόμιο όπου η μάζα του θα μπορούσε να είναι ίση με τη μάζα του σώματος της παρατήρησης τότε σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα επιταχύνονταν τόσο ο Γαλιλαίος όσο και το σώμα της παρατήρησης με ίσες και αντίθετες τελικές ταχύτητες. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση λοιπόν ως σημείο αναφοράς της σχετικής ταχύτητας δεν θα ήταν ο Γαλιλαίος ως παρατηρητής αλλά εκείνο το σημείο του παγοδρομίου όπου εφαρμόστηκε η δύναμη που προκάλεσε τις δυο επιταχύνσεις. Και εδώ λοιπόν παρότι το σημείο αναφοράς της σχετικής κίνησης δεν είναι ο παρατηρητής, εντούτοις το σύστημα αναφοράς είναι και πάλι η Γη όπου εκτελέστηκε το πείραμα. Φυσικά αν το παγοδρόμιο δεν ήταν στην επιφάνεια της Γης αλλά επάνω σε ένα καράβι που κινείται με ταχύτητα u σε σχέση με την επιφάνεια της Γης τότε το σύστημα αναφοράς θα ήταν το κινούμενο καράβι. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση αν ένας παρατηρητής πλησιάζει ένα ακίνητο πράγμα ή το πράγμα πλησιάζει τον παρατηρητή τότε σύμφωνα με τον πολύ απλό μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου που αναφέρεται στην πρόσθεση ταχυτήτων κατά τη σύγκρουση το ενεργειακό αποτέλεσμα θα είναι πάντοτε το ίδιο. Λόγου χάρη αν ένας παρατηρητής πλησιάζει ένα ραδιενεργό υλικό που εκπέμπει ηλεκτρόνια με ταχύτητα υ και φωτόνια με ταχύτητα c τότε θα έχουμε την ίδια αύξηση της κινητικής ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου καθώς και την ίδια αύξηση της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που το ραδιενεργό υλικό πλησιάζει τον παρατηρητή, επειδή τελικά αποδείχθηκε η Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός όπου τα σωματίδια έχουν μάζα και κινούνται στο κενό χωρίς την ύπαρξη του αιθέρα . Λόγου χάρη οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner την ερμήνευσε και ο Planck το 1907 προτείνοντας ότι τα κβάντα φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους hν. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Πάντως η αρχική διαπίστωση της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός στηρίζεται στα αξιόλογα πειράματα της οριζόντιας κίνησης του Γαλιλαίου που έγιναν στο αδρανειακό σύστημα της Γης, όπου σε όλα τα σώματα οι ευθύγραμμες οριζόντιες κινήσει καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg , που ασκεί η μάζα της Γης στις μάζες των σωμάτων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για όλα τα πειράματα της βαρύτητας επάνω στη Γη δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη η πολύ μεγάλη μάζα του Ηλίου διότι στο σύστημα( Ήλιος-Γη) η βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση Ηλίου -Γης εξουδετερώνεται από την αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) εξαιτίας της κυκλικής κίνησης της Γης. Δηλαδή το αδρανειακό σύστημα της Γης θεωρείται ότι είναι απομονωμένο και ανεξάρτητο. Γι αυτό άλλωστε, όπως το τόνισε και ο Αϊνστάιν, ένας αστροναύτης που κινείται γύρω από τη Γη δεν έχει βάρος, επειδή η βαρυτική έλξη Γης-Αστροναύτη εξουδετερώνεται από την αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) εξαιτίας της κυκλικής κίνησης του αστροναύτη γύρω από τη Γη . Και σε αυτή την περίπτωση λοιπόν δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη η πολύ μεγάλη μάζα του Ηλίου, διότι το αδρανειακό σύστημα της Γης θεωρείται σαν να είναι απομονωμένο και ανεξάρτητο. Έτσι λαμβάνοντας υπόψη ο Νεύτων το αδρανειακό σύστημα του Ηλίου και όχι της Γης προέβλεψε ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός εκτελούν καμπύλες τροχιές όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Δηλαδή ο Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που ακυρώνουν τις αρχικές υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν, ότι δηλαδή το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα). Αλλά ας δούμε τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει με ένα φωτόνιο που στο αδρανειακό σύστημα της Γης δεν κινείται κάθετα προς τη βαρυτική δύναμη αλλά παράλληλα. Ως γνωστό με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ένα σώμα που πέφτει από ψηλά στην επιφάνεια της Γης τότε ένας παρατηρητής στην επιφάνεια θα μετρήσει την κινητική ενέργεια της επιτάχυνσης που προέρχεται από την ακαριαία βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση της μάζας Μ της Γης και της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο του σώματος. Όμως στην περίπτωση που και η σταθερή ταχύτητα c από ένα φωτόνιο είναι παράλληλη στο διάνυσμα της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε εφαρμόζοντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα έχω αποδείξει ότι δεν αυξάνεται η ταχύτητα αλλά η μάζα m του διπολικού φωτονίου επειδή δεν μπορεί να αυξηθεί η σταθερή ταχύτητα c . Δηλαδή Fg = dp/dt = d(mc)/dt ή Fg = c(dm/dt) ή Fgds = dw = dhν = dmc2 Eδώ παρατηρούμε ότι με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα η μεν αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όλων των σωμάτων παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή , ενώ στο διπολικό φωτόνιο έχουμε μεταβλητή μάζα m εξαιτίας της σταθερής ταχύτητας c που ενεργειακά μας δίνει τη γνωστή εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν. Γι αυτό το λόγο όταν στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) φωτόνια μεγάλης ενέργειας και μάζας απορροφώνται από ηλεκτρόνια έχουμε όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δηλαδή η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα) σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή ή τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα, όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στην απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου, όπου κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης έχουμε τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με την σχετική κίνηση του Αϊνστάιν και τα αδρανειακά συστήματα, αλλά με την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου που είναι φαινόμενο της κβαντικής φυσικής, όπου κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης έχουμε και μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Επιπλέον και τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής (Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism, 2003) έδειξαν ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση (σχετικότητα ) αλλά στην απορρόφηση του λεγομένου ελλείμματος της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που μελέτησε στη διάσπαση β για πρώτη φορά ο Kaufmann (1901) δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Σήμερα οποιοσδήποτε μαθητής που διδάσκεται την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας αν διαιρέσει τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα διαπιστώσει ότι κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων που καθώς μας δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων θα διαπιστώσει ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που μας δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες κοσμογονικοί φιλόσοφοι. ( ΑΝΑΞΙΜΑΝΔΡΟΣ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Πάντως στη φύση υπάρχουν περιπτώσεις πειραμάτων σχετικής κίνησης που και αυτά ακυρώνουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη στα επαγωγικά ρεύματα εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησης η δύναμη είναι πάντοτε μαγνητική καθώς το είχε παρατηρήσει για πρώτη φορά ο Faraday το 1831. Πραγματικά εκεί έχουμε πάντοτε τη μαγνητική δύναμη του επαγωγικού ρεύματος είτε ο μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με το πηνίο ή το πηνίο σε σχέση με τον μαγνήτη. Σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere αν έχουμε μια σχετική απομάκρυνση ενός ευθύγραμμου αγωγού με ρεύμα και ενός παράλληλου σύρματος προς τον αγωγό πάντοτε θα έχουμε μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που θα προκαλεί την εμφάνιση ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος στο σύρμα. Έτσι και το 1845 με νέα πειράματα ο Neumann απέδειξε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Επίσης το 1845 ο Faraday κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι το φως εκτός από τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που απέδειξε ο Soldner έχει και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες. Δυστυχώς το 1865 ο Maxwell αγνοώντας όχι μόνο τον Νεύτωνα και τον Soldner αλλά και τους νόμους της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) ανέπτυξε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία όπου παρέκαμψε ακόμη και τον ίδιο το Faraday κάνοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που παραβιάζει και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell για να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων του πειράματος του Kaufmann (1901) στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας παρότι χρησιμοποίησε τo λαθεμένο μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz που είχε ως βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα (ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ) τελικά τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά τον αιθέρα με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, ενώ παράλληλα προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει το λαθεμένο μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz χρησιμοποιώντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Maxwell, ότι δηλαδή το επαγωγικό ρεύμα του Faraday οφείλεται όχι στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, αλλά στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell. Έτσι o Αϊνστάιν ξεκινώντας στην εισαγωγή της εργασίας έγραψε ότι τη στιγμή που κινείται ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με το πηνίο δεν έχουμε μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere αλλά το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell. Δηλαδή ενώ η αυξημένη μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου στο πείραμα του Kaufmann με βάση το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι κοσμογονικοί φιλόσοφοι οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων, ο Αϊνστάιν παραβιάζοντας αυτόν το νόμο χρησιμοποίησε τη σχετικότητα των κινήσεων την οποία βέβαια την παραβίασε και αυτή με την υιοθέτηση του απατηλού ηλεκτρικού πεδίου E του Maxwell. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν τον Ιανουάριο του 2017 έστειλα αίτημα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής για να μην διδάσκονται οι μαθητές θεωρίες που παραβιάζουν νόμους της φύσης. Δυστυχώς το αρμόδιο Δ.Σ. του Ι.Ε.Π. απάντησε αρνητικά, παρά την ενημέρωση και του Υπουργού Παιδείας ο οποίος ως φυσικός με βαθιές γνώσεις στη φυσική γνωρίζει ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β επιβεβαιώνουν το Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτουν την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης. Συγκεκριμένα δυο φορές το Δ.Σ. απάντησε αρνητικά, αλλά πιστεύω μελλοντικά να έχω θετικές απαντήσεις παρόμοιες με τις θετικές απαντήσεις που είχα από το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού για τις νέες ανακαλύψεις μου των μαθηματικών του Φειδία και του Δεινοκράτη. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν και επιβεβαιώνουν τους αρχαίους Έλληνες κοσμογονικούς φιλοσόφους η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια ίδρυσε ειδική επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια με την επωνυμία Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki, όπου έχουν δημοσιευθεί πάνω από 780 επιστημονικά άρθρα μου, που αναφέρονται όχι μόνο στις ανακαλύψεις μου της πυρηνικής, ατομικής και μοριακής φυσικής, αλλά και στις ανακαλύψεις των μαθηματικών του Φειδία και του Δεινοκράτη. Επιπλέον δημοσιεύτηκαν και άρθρα μου για τους κοσμογονικούς φιλοσόφους ύστερα από την αναβίωση του αρχέγονου Ομηρικού μέτρου που το παρουσίασα και σε παγκόσμιο συνέδριο ποιητών στην Αγγλική γλώσσα, όπου μου απονεμήθηκε βραβείο παγκόσμιας ποίησης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts